The Last Second
by Fallen Star93
Summary: An early Christmas fic for everyone to enjoy. NejiTen. With the clock ticking, will she be able to return to him on time before the last second of Christmas passes?


_Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! This fanfiction is dedicated to the fans of NejiTen and in hopes of all of you enjoy Christmas!_

_Merry Christmas and hope you guys enjoy this fic!_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story but not the characters. ^^_

* * *

**The Last Second**

Christmas, 25th of December.

The special day where even the shinobi in Konoha celebrate. Almost everyone celebrated the spirit of Christmas, which also includes Team Gai. Ever since Neji, Lee and Tenten had been assigned into Team Gai, Gai-sensei had made it a rule - tradition – to celebrate Christmas together. Lee was the only who had been bursting with the so called 'power of youth' to celebrate Christmas. Tenten had been slightly put off by the two Green Beasts, but had also agreed to celebrate Christmas seeing as she had no one else to be spend time with. The Hyuuga genius, however, refused to spend his precious time celebrating Christmas where it could be used for training.

Remembering the Genin times, the Hyuuga prodigy allowed a small smile to cross his lips before it completely disappeared. He could remember very well how they had tried to persuade him to follow the tradition, and they had indeed, succeeded.

* * *

"Neji! My youthful rival! Why do you refuse such a lovely chance to rejoice in the spirit of Christmas? It is a most desired time to be -"

"I do not wish to waste my time by celebrating something that has no use to me."

"But Neji! It does have a use, and that is to bloom into a wonderful youthful man!"

"No." The Hyuuga was getting annoyed by Lee's unending persuasion. He just couldn't see the benefits of spending the Christmas together with his team.

"Neji , my student. This time is of the most precious because it allows us as a team to create youthful bonds and helps our teamwork! Without this, you will not be able to embrace the true power of youth!"

Neji let out a sigh not audible to them. He blamed fate at the moment for assigning him to this team of crazy people who just wouldn't stop going on about youth. He looked at the other team member who have not yet spoken. The young girl was leaning against a tree, lazily playing with a kunai. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Come on, Neji. Its just a day. It won't even be for 24 hours. And besides, it would help our team bond." She had said lightly. "And make those two shut up.." She added softly, going unheard by the two Green Beasts but Neji had caught it. His lips were then graced by his infamous smirk.

"Alright Neji! As a challenge, I will camp outside your door until you say yes! If I still can't get you to agree, I shall challenge you to a fight! If I lose, I will run around Konoha naked with a sign that says -"

"Fine. Just stop it." Neji felt slightly disgusted at the image that had crossed him mind when Lee started talking about running around naked. God, he felt like puking. But Hyuugas don't puke.

"Yes! That's the spirit Neji!"

The young Hyuuga sighed. He then looked at Tenten. At least he didn't have to spend the day with those two alone. At least there was another person sane enough to keep him sane.

* * *

Now that the Hyuuga thought of it, he was glad thathe had agreed to the Team Gai tradition. He wouldn't admit it, but he had begun to enjoy their company, especially Tenten's. And he finds himself wishing for Christmas to come every time he thinks of it. This tradition had been going on for the whole years spent together, even when they weren't a team anymore.

However, this year the tradition will be broken. Konoha was still in the midst of being rebuilt after Pein had attacked. The village was slowly being rebuilt, but the streets were still filled with rubbles and dust. Gai-sensei and Lee were sent on a mission to Suna to retrieve building blueprints and formulas for the special cement being created. They couldn't afford to send more ninjas on the team, and since they were the fastest, they were assigned the mission.

Tenten had been sent on a month long mission along with Shikamaru and Kiba. They had received word that a group of missing nins were planning to take down Konoha whilst it is in its weakest, therefore gathering an army of rebels. They were assigned to track them down and eliminate them.

And what was Neji doing? He was left all alone, sitting in a hospital bed doing nothing to help his team. His leg had been injured on a mission, bone fractured and was recovering from it. He had wanted to go with Tenten, but the Hokage wouldn't allow it to rest his leg. He felt useless for the first time in all his years as Team Gai. He knew the mission Tenten had gone on was very dangerous and she could end up losing her life, and he just couldn't help but feel responsible should she get hurt. Had he been more careful on the last mission, he would be by her side now, dutifully protecting her. And would still be able to spend Christmas with her. Now, he was all alone for Christmas.

* * *

"I'm going on a month long mission. To track down some missing nins with Shikamaru and Kiba." She had silently informed him the night before departing for the mission.

Neji had heard her enter his room but he had feigned sleep, curious to know what she was doing there so late at night.

"Don't worry, I'll be back on time. I promise." He could hear the smile in her words, the smile she had reserved only for him.

He had nothing to cover his forehead except for the bandages. He was glad that he had decided to wrap them there. He didn't want her to see his cursed mark, the mark that signified a caged bird. He was not free and was tied down, and all his life he had wanted to break free. And with the help of Tenten, he was slowly reaching his goal. He had known Tenten for a long time, and she understood him the best, and vice versa.

Before she left, she bent down and placed a kiss on Neji's forehead, right on his cursed mark through the bandages. Neji had been surprised, and couldn't help feel something fluttering in his heart.

* * *

Neji sighed and looked out to the sky through his window. It was now dark, but he could see people walking around the streets with lanterns in hand, enjoying Christmas like the attack on the village had been nothing but a dream. Tenten had promised that she would be back, and he will believe her. He looked at the clock, which had struck 11. Another hour before Christmas passes. And another hour for him to wait. Or another hour for him to spend the Christmas alone.

* * *

Tenten sprinted through the forest, blood caked on her face and clothes. Strands of her hair had fallen from the two buns she had tied, the katana strapped on her back glinting in the light shining from the moon. She cursed. There was barely enough time, but she will make it. She had promised him. And she will always keep her word.

"Tenten! Look out!"

She turned and saw three kunais thrown at her. She whipped out her shurikens from her pouch and deflected them. She trailed the journey of the kunai back to the owner who had thrown them, and let steel fly from her fingers, hitting them without missing.

"Be prepared. It's an ambush. I can smell at least ten of them." Kiba notified with a resounding bark from Akamaru.

She really had no time for this. She needed to get back to Neji. He would be waiting for her, and she didn't want to leave him alone for Christmas. Although the Hyuuga had not said it, she knew he didn't particularly enjoy being alone after so many years of spending the Christmas together. And so, she will make it back. She was suddenly brought out of her thinking when she felt a blade slash her arm, drawing blood. Her instincts kicked in and she immediately stabbed the enemy with a poisoned senbon hidden in her sleeve. She just prayed and hoped that she would be there on time.

* * *

Neji turned back and looked at the clock again. It was a minute away before striking 12. He sighed. Maybe she wasn't going to make it. After all, it was supposed to be a month long mission, but this was at least three days away from fulfilling a month. As the second hand of the clock reached the last second, the clock stopped. When Neji realised this, he panicked a little. Why did it stop? Was it supposed to be telling him something? Was it an omen of some sort? Did something happen to Tenten?

"Neji."

He looked up as he heard the voice, the one he had longed to hear of. There, standing in front of him, was Tenten. Though she was a bit battered and bruised, he couldn't help but feel relieved that she was safe and alive. She came over to him and sat on his bed, hugging him. She had her arms around his neck, burying her head in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, breathing in her scent that calmed him.

"The clock stopped."

He could feel her smile as she unleashed him from her embrace. She glanced at the clock, then looked back into his silver eyes.

"Of course. Time has stopped for me to spend the last second of Christmas with you." She said, her hands caressing his cheek. He leaned into her touch, and smiled gently at her. He only allowed himself to smile in her presence, she being the only person to have made him smile freely.

"Merry Christmas, Neji."

She leaned in, kissing his lips in a gentle touch that lightened his heart. There has not been a day with Tenten that he had not felt free. And he was very glad that God had given him this woman to love him. It was the best gift he could ever ask for, to be loved and to love. He smiled, embracing her again.

"Merry Christmas, Ten."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! I am also sorry if there arre any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Please Read and Review! Thank you!_


End file.
